


Rainy Days Just Might Be Good For Something After All

by IvyCpher



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: The rain wasn't something Sherlock was fond of unless there was something to distract him from it. But on a day with no cases and nothing to do, Sherlock finds something new to keep his mind off the rain.





	Rainy Days Just Might Be Good For Something After All

Sherlock stood facing the large window in his shared flat as he played Vittorio Monti’s  _ Csárdás. _ Outside the looming grey clouds were drenching Baker Street, and nearly all of London with cold rain.

He had his eyes closed to the flat and the pouring rain outside, but that didn't stop the noise of it from pounding into his head. The rain was so loud Sherlock couldn't even concentrate on the music notes in his mind. He ceased his playing and sighed. “Damn this weather.”

John who was sitting in his usual lounge chair reading the paper, looked up at Sherlock then out the window. “What's the matter with the rain?” He asked as he closed the paper. “You've never had a problem with it before.”

“Because I've had things to distract me from it before,” Sherlock noted obviously, he placed his violin and it's bow in its case then slumped over to the sofa. He fell onto it dramatically. “Now it's just there and I have nothing to keep my mind clear of it.”

“Well we did have that Mrs Henderson come in yest-”

“Cats being abducted by a Cheapside Chinese restaurant isn't as interesting as it is stereotypical.” Sherlock interrupted.

“If you're going to be picky about your cases then don't complain about having nothing to do,” John muttered, he stood from his chair and placed the paper on the side table.

“It's not complaining, it's just having standards. If I were to solve all the minuscule and meaningless cases in London then I'd be too common and minuscule myself.”

John just looked at Sherlock and shook his head, he had on his common  _ sometimes-I-just-want-to-throttle-you _ expression which he usually had when he was looking at Sherlock. He made his was over to the sofa and looked down at the high functioning sociopath. “Scooch over some will you?”

“Why?” Sherlock asked plainly, his bright blue eyes locked on John.

“I'm your bloody boyfriend, Sherlock, do I really need a reason to want to sit with you?”

“That depends.”

“For God's sake just move over.”

Obligingly Sherlock moved his legs off the couch and tried his best to sit normally, which he really wasn't good at. John sat beside him and the two were silent for a moment.

“So why do you want to sit with me?”

“Because I want to, and if I don't you're going to pout about the weather,” John sighed. “Couldn't you of used your deduction thing for that?”

“Knowing the reasons  _ why _ people do things are far different than knowing  _ what _ they do.”

“Of course they are,” mumbled John under his breath.

Sherlock bit back the witty remark he had on his tongue, John didn't like it when he made statements that visibly made him seem like he was of lesser intelligence than the average man. Sherlock hated upsetting John, so instead of saying anything he moved to gently lean against the smaller, sweater clothen man.

John wrapped an arm around Sherlock's waist and tugged him closer, “so if you don't like the rain, what do you usually do about it when you have nothing to do?”

“Well,” Sherlock mused, letting him head fall into John's lap. “I use to, now  _ use to  _ John, use recreational substances.” He trailed off and scratched his neck. “They were quite effective.”

“I can only imagine,” after a quick disapproving look John tangled one of his hands in Sherlock's curly mess of hair. Slowly he combed through it with his fingers. “You've always used drugs then?”

“Well I've always had access to them,” shrugged Sherlock with a tip of his head. “It's really not hard to acquire them, especially with the homeless network. I think I first started them in late high school.”

“Wow, that's uh- something.”

“Not really, most of today's addicts started young. I'm just apart of the majority.”

John bit his lip, “there is so much I don't know about you.”

“Maybe that's a good thing, besides I wouldn't call my life before meeting you very exciting. If anything it was bland compared to the life we have now.” Sherlock gave the smallest smile and brought his hand up against John's cheek.

A smile pulled at John's lips and he leaned down and kissed Sherlock. Once they parted he spoke, “that was a damn good way of changing the subject.”

“I know right?”

John simply rolled his eyes.

A crash of thunder sounded outside, making the two look out the window.

“Hope it doesn't flood,” John said.

“Wouldn't that just be a shame,” muttered Sherlock sarcastically which resulted in a tug on his hair by John. “What?” He asked, “it's not like a bit of flooding is going to affect us anyway.”

“You never know, it’s not like you can deduct the rains plans.”

“The rain doesn't have any plans, if it did it would've drowned us like rats in a bucket by now.”

John nodded softly, “you do have a point there.” He untangled his hand from Sherlock's hair to stretch for a moment and then dropped it down over the taller man's chest.

After a moment or two of the neither of them saying nothing, Sherlock spoke up. “Well?” He asked.

“Well what?” John asked curiously raising a brow.

“Well aren't you going to keep doing that thing?” Sherlock gestured vaguely.

“What thing? You mean me petting you?”

“If that's what we're calling it then yes.”

With a smile John put his hand back on top of Sherlock's head, he weaved his fingers into his dark curls. “You know I've never noticed but you're awful like a cat.”

“How so?” Sherlock looked up at him a rare un-understanding look on his face.

“Not even fifteen minutes ago you wanted to know why I wanted to sit with you, but now you're glued to me like you're touch starved.”

“I am a bit touch starved honestly, but I'm still not following.”

“Really? You've never been around a cat? I actually get to explain something to the great Sherlock Holmes?”

“I've never been much of a cat person, now come on John, explain or I will take up Mrs. Henderson's case, as boring as it may be.”

John shook his head softly for a second, “well cats are pretty unpredictable on how their going to act, one moment they’ll be attention seeking and loving and the next they won't even want to be in the same room as you.”

“And so you think I act like a cat?”

“I know you act like a cat, Sherlock. Just last week when I tried to hug you from behind you told me to stop because you were playing a mental game of chess with yourself in your mind palace. Then two hours later you were all over me.”

“Actually it was Chinese checkers, but I see your point now.” Sherlock muttered, a faint blush of color ghosting across his cheeks. “So I guess I'm a cat now.”

“You've always been a cat,” smiled John, he leaned down and kissed Sherlock again.

This kiss lasting a bit longer than the last, Sherlock reached up and wrapped his arms around John's neck.

When they parted there was hardly any space separating their lips, Sherlock still held on to John. “Perhaps these rainy days are good for something after all,” Sherlock said with a grin.

“Oh? And what's that?” Asked John, returning Sherlock's grin. He gently pressed his nose against Sherlock's for an eskimo kiss.

“Why kissing Dr. John Watson of course,” Sherlock returned the gentle nose kiss. “It's more entertaining than any case we've had in a while, and it leads to far better things than being on the front page of any paper.” He broke the small distance between their lips and kissed John again.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I know I'm super late to the Sherlock fandom, oof. I started it last week and just finished yesterday and what can I say, John and Sherlock are in love and no one can tell me otherwise.
> 
> Anywho I just had to write some Johnlock, so here we go! I love fluff.


End file.
